What If Chuckie Had Been There
by celrock
Summary: What if Chas and Chuckie had shown up during Weaning Tommy instead of Betty, Phil and Lil? How would that scene play out differently? Read this short little one-shot, to find out!


Author's Note: I'm tired and my stomach isn't feeling very good tonight, but seeing I'm trying to get something posted everyday until Easter Sunday, I wanted to come up with something I could post, that would remain relatively short, and I do believe I've figured out the perfect compromise for my update slash release for March 9, 2017, yep, another what if take on a particular scene from a Rugrats episode! I hope you enjoy it!

What If Chuckie Had Been There

Summary: What if Chas and Chuckie had shown up during Weaning Tommy instead of Betty, Phil and Lil? How would that scene play out differently? Read this short little one-shot, to find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters.

Tommy crawled over to Chuckie in the playpen, feeling pretty thirsty and dejected at this point.

"What's wrong Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"I need a drink Chuckie." Tommy replied.

"Wow! Don't you get a bottle in the morning? My daddy gives me one everyday and it's a great way to start my day." Chuckie said with a smile, holding up his half drunk bottle of milk.

"When I woke up this morning it was gone." Tommy replied.

"Wow! Have you looked for it?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah. I found one under the sofa but it got away and mommy didn't give it to me, she just picked it up and it disappeared." Tommy said, letting out a sigh.

Then, an idea struck the bottleless one-year-old toddler.

"Wait a second. Chuckie! Mind sharing what's left of your bottle with me?" Tommy asked.

Chuckie stood up, looking a bit hesitant.

"I don't know Tommy, I mean, my daddy's always saying we're not spose to share bottles with other babies cuz it's too dangerous." Chuckie said.

But at this point, Tommy was despearate.

"Please Chuckie? Come on, you're my bestest friend!" Tommy cried, kneeling on his knees with his hands folded in front of his chest in front of Chuckie, like the poor toddler was begging for mercy.

Of course, Chuckie had been through this before, not wanting to go along with some idea his best friend had, but he could tell that his friend was super thirsty, and so, it was moments like this, when the freckled faced redhead showed that he did indeed, wear his heart on his sleeve, as he handed what remained of his bottle over to Tommy.

"Here you go Tommy, I've had enough anyways." Chuckie said, handing the bottle to his best friend.

"Thanks Chuckie you're the bestest friend a baby ever had." Tommy said with a smile, as he put the bottle in his mouth and drank the rest of it down quickly, like he hadn't had anything in days.

Meanwhile, over on the couch, Didi was telling Chas of the previous day's dentist appointment with Tommy.

"Wow! So Tommy's dentist is recommending you start weaning him from the bottle at only one-year-old?" Chas asked, surprised by this.

"That's what he recommended." Didi replied.

"My goodness! I mean, Chuckie's two and I still haven't begun weaning. Heck, it was difficult getting him to take a bottle in the first place way back in the day. Unfortunately, it had to be done, once I found out." Chas said.

"Found out what?" Didi asked.

At that moment, a lump started to form in Chazz's throat as he recalled that miserable day, when his wife had been diagnosed with Cancer and would not be with him or Chuckie much longer. However, he still found the subject of his late wife difficult to talk about, so swallowed hard and tried to shrug it off.

"I'd, rather not talk about it." Chas quickly stammered, trying to catch his breath and regain his composure, not wishing to break down in tears with his son across the room, happily playing with Tommy at this point.

By this time, Tommy had finished what remained of Chuckie's bottle, and the empty bottle lay on its side on the floor of the playpen, as the two best friends were giggling and happily playing with blocks together. They were lucky that they weren't caught for what they did, but Tommy hoped he wouldn't have to keep sharing bottles with Chuckie forever. Chas then turned back to Didi.

"I plan to not push Chuckie to start drinking from a cup until he's ready, and in fact, that's what Lipschitz recommends in his book, Taiming your Toddler." Chas said.

Didi thought about what Chas said for a few minutes. The realization hit her that if Tommy refused to try his sippy cup at breakfast, that maybe he simply was just, not ready for it yet. After all, he had only turned a-year-old a few short weeks ago, who's to expect he'd be ready for a cup quite yet.

"I suppose you're right Charles, regardless of what the dentist says, I shouldn't push Tommy to do something if he's clearly not ready for it." Didi said.

And so, it was decided, that while Tommy would eventually need to get weaned from the bottle, Didi decided to take Chazz's advice on the situation, and let Tommy discover the cup when he was ready. And to prove it, come Tommy's nap time, she gave him a bottle, and he was happy the days of that dreadful looking cup with a happy face on it, were behind him, well, for now anyway.

And this, ends this short little one-shot.

Author's Note: Yeah, had Chas and Chuckie showed up, the episode would have ended much sooner, minus the dream sequence and poor Tommy crying himself to sleep that night, but I personally wouldn't have minded that, seeing that part of the episode was pretty heartbreaking. It also shows the strong relationship Tommy and Chuckie have with one another. Chuckie can easily be convinced to do something if it means making his friends happy, and if my best friend were feeling sad and thirsty, I'd wanna give in and make them feel better. Also, there's no way Tommy would ever trick Chuckie into giving up his bottle with the monster trick he used on Phil and Lil in the original episode, mainly because he's a fraidy cat to begin with. And where Chas and Didi are concerned, I always figured Chas would find such advice shocking, and being the type of person he is, he wouldn't try to push his son too hard to grow up, letting him try new things when he's ready, especially when there wasn't much choice when it came to transitioning from brest feeding to drinking from a bottle when Melinda got so sick. And we even hear Chuckie make a comment about finding switching to a bottle difficult in the season 2 Rugrats episode, Chuckie vs. the Potty, when he compares the experience of potty training to that of being put on the bottle by his mom, and we learned come season 4 in Mother's Day, that his mother is deceased, thus, well, can you see how this would all make sense? I certainly hope so, and I hope you guys enjoyed my slight alteration to this particular season 1 Rugrats episode. Thanks for reading, and I hope to be back with more new stories, and updates to ongoing stories, sometime very soon.


End file.
